


Sebaciel One-Shots

by kuro_grl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Black Butler - Freeform, Fluff, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU’s, Possible smut, Sad, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Sebastian x Ciel - Freeform, ciel phantomhive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_grl/pseuds/kuro_grl
Summary: ~Just a collection of sebaciel ones-shots and drabbles~





	1. Tu Me Manques

~~~~Melancholy. Defined as ‘a feeling of pensive sadness, typically with no obvious cause’.

This is what Ciel wrote off the empty feeling as. Melancholy.

But that couldn’t be further from the truth. There is an obvious cause for his feeling of emptiness, therefore it is not melancholy.

It is loneliness.

He, of course, does not know that. The man has a loving wife, and servants who treat him like family.

So how could he feel lonely?

The answer is simple. The one he truly loves is no longer a part of his life. But he refuses to acknowledge any of that, refuses to accept the fact that he still loves them.

Refuses to accept the fact that he still needs them.  
﹏﹏﹏  
Sebastian couldn’t do it. He couldn’t take the young boy’s soul.

The demon loved him too much to be the cause of his death.

So they broke the contract that had bound them together for eight years. Went their own separate ways and promised to stay away from each other, for as long as they both shall live.

And though it is the hardest thing Sebastian has ever had to do, he has kept that promise. To stay away, never to lay his eyes upon _him_  ever again.

But he couldn’t bring himself to return to hell. He couldn’t even bring himself to leave the country.

So he’s still in England, living in a decent apartment and working as a waiter at a rather upscale restaurant. He had become so accustomed to being a butler, it felt only reasonable to take on a job like that. And though he has no desire for money, he requires it to pay for the rent on his apartment, buy clothes, and other various necessities. Sometimes for things he doesn’t even need, simply wants.

Never food though. The only time he ever eats human sustenance is when he is on lunch break at his job. He does have a ruse to keep up, afterall.

But when he’s alone he can do anything and act as he pleases. No need to act human then, right?  
So for the most part, living among humans on his own isn’t quite so bad. The only trouble is feeding.

That wouldn’t be an issue if he had consumed his former master’s soul, but he hadn’t. And he hadn’t fed for hundreds of years before that contract either.

So the demon is absolutely ravenous, and a feeling like that can make anyone become reckless. Idiotic, even.

Sebastian was definitely both of those when he finally decided to feed. Hunger overcame the demon’s mind and took control of his body, and when he got a taste of one soul it was all he could think about.

So he continued to feed. Each night he would prowl the filthy back-alleys of London, preying on the unfortunate humans who were still wandering the streets.

Maybe he should feel ashamed about having reverted back to his old ways.

But he doesn’t. Not until tonight, that is…  
﹏﹏﹏  
Ciel sighs, his breath clouding in the air in front of him as he steps out of the townhouse, tucking his hands into his coat pockets. He is in London on a mission — just two days ago he received a rather distressing letter from the Queen. Corpses have been found scattered throughout the alleys of the city. Apparently a new one has been discovered every morning for the past few days.

So, being the Queen’s Guard Dog, it’s his job to find whoever is responsible and take care of them. Whether that means killing them, or not.

The young man glances around, listening carefully to his surroundings as he slips into a dimly lit alleyway. He wrinkles his nose in disgust, the smell of sewage wafting to his nostrils as a rat sifts through a pile of rubbish across from him.

He hopes he doesn’t have to wait long here.  
And lucky for him, he doesn’t. A short, high-pitch scream soon rings out in the distance and he tugs his pistol out of his pocket, sprinting towards the source of the sound.

He skids to a stop at the entrance of another alley, his cerulean eyes widening as they take in the sight before him.

Ciel’s hands begin to tremble, so much so that his pistol slips from his grasp and clatters onto the ground.

The sound draws the attention of Sebastian, who had been feeding on the soul of a woman he had found wandering the streets drunk. His head snaps up, a feral snarl emanating from his throat as his glowing eyes focus themselves on Ciel.

The man freezes, glancing down at his gun before returning his attention to Sebastian. Taking a risky chance, he lunges for the weapon.  
But he’s no match for the speed of a demon.

Just before he can grab his pistol Sebastian grabs his shoulders and slams him against the grimy alley wall, a psychotic looking grin stretching across his face and showing off his elongated fangs.

Ciel, ever the stubborn one, bares his teeth at Sebastian and shoves at the demon’s chest, struggling to get away from him.

This only succeeds in making Sebastian mad and the demon swiftly grabs onto Ciel’s wrists, squeezing them and pinning them to the wall.

The man squirms and bucks, struggling to free himself, but to no avail. So he resorts to the only thing he can think to do, hoping it will make Sebastian remember who he is.

Ciel squeezes his eyes shut as he tilts his head to the side, baring his neck to Sebastian and revealing two puncture marks that the demon himself had left twelve years ago.

The man hears Sebastian gasp and the grip on his wrists loosens enough for it to no longer be painful, but not enough for him to escape.

“Ciel…,” Sebastian mutters breathily, his eyes reverting back to that of a humans.

When he hears Sebastian say his name Ciel opens his eyes and bites his bottom lip, which had begun to quiver ever so slightly. “Sebastian…,” Ciel whispers in response, still not looking at his former butler.

Sebastian squeezes his maroon eyes shut and hunches over, resting his forehead down upon Ciel’s chest as he lightly squeezes the man’s wrists.

Ciel curls his hands into fists and lays his head back against the brick wall he’s currently pinned to, gazing up blankly at the dark, cloud-covered sky.

A droplet of rain soon falls from above, many more following after it. Soon the drops pour down, plastering hair to heads and soaking clothes through.

Neither of them move or say anything for a good while, not until Ciel shudders, the rain having stuck his clothes to his skin and chilled him to the bone.

“You must be cold,” Sebastian whispers, slowly lifting his head up off of Ciel’s chest, fearing that a voice too loud or a movement too strong would tear Ciel away from him, make him see this is just a dream.

And Ciel merely nods in response to Sebastian’s observation. He hasn’t looked at the demon once since he stopped trying to feast on his soul.

Sebastian sighs and let’s go of Ciel’s wrists, turning his back to the man. “I should go.” The demon takes a step forward, stiffening when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist.

“Wait,” Ciel says rigidly, squeezing Sebastian’s wrist.

The man’s tone of voice vaguely reminds Sebastian of when they were still bound by the contract. When Ciel would bark orders at him left and right.

Orders are what sparked Sebastian’s feelings for the boy, actually…

The demon is shaken from his thoughts when he hears Ciel speak again.

“Don’t… d-don’t go,” Ciel says much softer this time, tightening his hold on Sebastian’s wrist.

The way Ciel’s voice cracks makes the demon’s heart clench in his chest and he squeezes his eyes shut, as if that would make the man go away. Make him less tempting to stay with.

“Ciel, I… I can’t stay,” Sebastian mutters, easily slipping his wrist from Ciel’s grasp, the rain having slicked his skin.

The man reaches out and grabs onto Sebastian’s coat. “Why not?”

“I just can’t, Ciel,” Sebastian explains, clenching his gloved hands into fists.

Ciel bites his lip. “Why—”

Sebastian whirls around to face Ciel, tearing his coat from the man’s grasp. “I just cannot stay, okay!”

Ciel clenches his own trembling hands into fists. “Why not?!”, he shouts back, stepping forward so he’s standing as close to Sebastian as he can without touching him.

“Because!”, Sebastian roars grabbing onto Ciel’s shoulders, “You have a wife.” The demon’s shoulders slump forward a bit, the anger he felt meer seconds ago seemingly washed away by the pouring rain. “And if I stay, I’m afraid I won’t be able to leave again..”

Ciel bites his lip, a tear rolling down his cheek and mixing with the water droplets cascading over London.

Sebastian notices this, but he writes it off as the rain.

He hopes it’s the rain, anyway..

“Sebastian… I miss you,” Ciel whispers, knowing Sebastian can still hear him over the pouring water.  
The demon gently squeezes Ciel’s shoulders and he bites his lip, his small fangs nearly breaking skin and drawing blood. He wants to say he doesn’t miss Ciel. Say he’s moved on, and that Ciel should too.

And though he isn’t bound by the contract, bound to never lie anymore, he still doesn’t. He just can’t bear to break the man’s heart.

Not again.

So Sebastian nods, sucking in a deep breath and staring down into Ciel’s cerulean eyes, vaguely reminiscing about how one was branded with his contract symbol long ago . “I know. I miss you too, Ciel.”

That’s all Ciel needs to hear before he’s throwing his arms around Sebastian’s neck, tugging the demon down a few inches and crashing their lips together.

Sebastian freezes. He knows he should push Ciel away. Knows he should break the kiss and leave. Leave like he did ten years ago.

But he can’t. Sebastian is weak, selfish, and Ciel’s lips taste like rain and sweets and bitter sin. They taste like ~home~.

So the demon let’s go of Ciel’s shoulders and instead wraps his arms around the man’s waist, pulling his petite body flush against his own.

Their lips move together in sync, as if the last decade they were apart simply didn’t happen. Like it doesn’t exist.

But their passion shows just how long they weren’t together.

Ciel grips onto Sebastian’s ebony locks and tugs him closer, biting and licking at the demon’s lower lip like it’s a scrap of food and he’s a starving man, the demon reciprocating those same actions in kind.

Ciel is starving in a way, though. They both are. They’ve been starved of one another, deprived of kisses and cuddles and the euphoric bliss that was their lovemaking for far too long.

This starvation has made them weak, too weak to do what they both know is right.

So they stay. They let the rain wash away everything and anything that isn’t each other, and stay.

Together, as they should be.


	2. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~this is in Ciel’s P.O.V~

I screamed.

I screamed and wailed and cried in agony.

He’s gone. 

_He’s gone._

He left me. He left me alone, in the center of the red rose bushes, petals scattered on and around my bare body by the wind.

And maybe by him.

When I finally look to where he once laid behind me, I see a lone, white rose.

My favorite rose.

But for what it’s worth, it might as well be black.

It almost does look black, if I picture him standing alongside it.

With trembling fingers and quivering lips I reach out to take hold of the stem, only to flinch back when I’m met with a sting, a pinprick of pain, to my index finger.

I pull my hand away to inspect the rose, and see only one singular thorn.

A thorn with a crimson drop of my life essence on the tip.

I gaze upon the bloody thorn as I rest my hand beside it, fluid of the same substance oozing from my finger and dripping onto the similarly colored rose petals scattered around me.

And like my finger, fluid begins to flow from the corners of my eyes and trail down my cheeks, dripping upon the ground beneath my head.

Like this I lay.

Naked, crying, bleeding.

 _Broken_.

I do not care that the servants will soon find me out here like this, having to search for me, as I will not return to the manor on my own.

Not when he isn’t there.

So like this I lay.

Missing someone who was never really mine to begin with.

Missing someone who never loved me the way that I loved them.

Missing him.

Missing my butler — no, my _lover_.

 _Sebastian_...


	3. The Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~this is in Ciel’s P.O.V~

It was a beautiful day. We were walking along the local bridge — _our bridge_ , as I liked to call it, since we visited it nearly every day.

It was perfect. No matter where you looked you were greeted by beautiful blue ocean and sunny skies.

But then... it wasn’t. There was a bang, and some screaming, and then blood... so much _blood_.

I was covered in it. On my knees in a puddle of the crimson liquid, pressing my hand against his wound, using my other to cup his cheek as my lips trembled and tears rolled down my cheeks.

“You’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. You’ll be okay...” I whispered the empty promise repeatedly until his maroon eyes fluttered shut, him having uttered his last dying words to me.

I could no longer keep in the primal, heart-wrenching scream that had been building in my chest. So I let it out.

The sound brought the attention of people standing outside the yellow police tape barrier. When it had gotten there, I didn’t know.

The last thing I remember was being dragged away by police and EMT’s. I didn’t want to leave him, so I put up a fight.

As the years dragged on, I didn’t fare any better than I had that first night I went to bed alone. In nearly a decade, I believe it was..

I had become more depressed. More tired. Kept skipping more and more days of work, until they fired me.

I didn’t mind that.

I had spent some days wandering around the city, gazing blankly at buildings I have been surrounded by for years.

Every now and then I would come across the bridge. I would stare at the spot him and I last stood, but I would never dare actually go onto it. It hurt too much.

But now here I am. Standing on the exact spot he died, his head cradled against my shaking palm.

They could never get the blood stain out of the light wood..

So here I stand, gazing out upon the grey ocean and sunless skies.

It’s been a decade. A decade since his death. A decade since I last stood upon this old bridge.

Now I’m standing on the opposite side of the railing, clutching onto the metal bar with my hands. People have begun to crowd around me, but not too closely.

Not close enough to grab me if I jump.

After a few moments of staring down at the sloshing ocean, I turn so I’m facing the crowd, grabbing onto the metal bar once again.

I see some people have grabbed out their phones, but not to dial 911. To take a video.

With a sad upward twitch of my lips, I finally let go of the rail and fall back. The wind rushes around me and deafens me, tossing my hair this way and that.

I utter my last dying words before my back hits the surface of the water, and I sink down into its depths.

_“I love you, Sebastian..”_


End file.
